sokkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Sokker Staff and Punishments
To supervise the game, the owners (developers) of Sokker have appointed the Game Administrators. Their purpose is to support other users, to enforce the rules and guidelines of the game, and ensure safety and appropriate registering of user accounts. Administrators are given powers to take steps to punish users who have broken the rules of Sokker. At their discretion, Administrators may: - put a financial fine for user's team - give a user the last-chance warning ("yellow card") - meaning giving him the last chance to play honestly in the game - block the user's account (including disallowing any further return of the user to the game) - put on user other sanctions, which haven't been specified yet. Administrators have rights to use or combine those means in order to ensure fairness and safety in the game. Administrators reserve themselves rights: - not to reveal the details of their work or decisions to the users - to ensure secrecy and limiting the access to the information that may affect the user, whose case is already been analyzed - to adjust or settle manually the transfer price, if the value paid is/was far from the market value (i.e. overpriced or suspicious) - to fine or block permanently a user's account if he spams other users or insults/uses vulgar vocabulary towards other users (including the private messages). - to block the user's account for every suspicion of controlling more than one team (noticing the Administrators about the common loggings would be set aside here) - to ignore all appeals for data recovery (players, stadium, trainers, juniors) if the account hasn't been properly secured (i.e. password was shared with others, was saved in browser on public computer) or that has been made by user's mistake. Other cases (i.e. hacking users accounts) may be restored if possible. - to ask user for his real life identity, in case of security or game fairness concerns Administrators will not generally perform the following actions, but reserve the right in extreme cases: - to interfere in cases of not bidding a certain players on agreed price - those are the matters of the mutual agreements between the seller and the buyer and are not supervised by Sokker staff - to remove any player from the transfer list at the request of the buyer or the seller or others - to remove any player from the transfer list because they were listed by an emotional action of the owner - to login on user's account without being granted user's permission (for example, to remove a racist newspaper article in the page of an idle or banned user) Each issue will be evaluated on its own merit, taking into account general practices to ensure fairness. This may result in increasing or decreasing the penalty for certain transgressions, at the discretion of the Administrator. Do not contact with Administrators from accounts of other users. If your account was blocked, the only way of contacting Sokker Staff is writing to admins@sokker.org. In all other cases, if you need to contact an Administrator, we kindly request you contact no more than 2 Admins. Please check who is online, send sk-mail to up to 2 of them, and wait until the sk-mail has been read. Every case not described in the rules will be handled by Game Administrators. Administrators are supported by Forum Moderators. Moderators examine forum discussions, news postings, guestbook entries, logos and team names, and all the public activity of the user to keep all discussions on the cultural and non-offensive level. If Moderator notices that a user is breaking the rules, he has the right: - give a warning - block the forum access - ask Administrators to punish the user more severely (up to fines and/or blocking his account). The specific forum rules are available on the Forum Statute, available via link at the top of the main Forum page. The decision on ANY punishment (by a Moderator or by an Administrator) is at the discretion of the Moderator or Administrator, and is not open for public debate or discussion. In the case of any questions, the user may raise the issue for final review and decision by emailing to admins@sokker.org. The decision of the admin or admins who review that case is then final. Ignorance of the rules will not be acceptable justification for breaking the rules.